Merry Christmas! (Envy One-Shot!)
by OtakuFox43
Summary: Here's another one-shot for another one of my friends! This has elements from our Rps together so I hope you guys like it! :3


It was a freezing winter night, snow gently starting to fall onto the streets below, it was late at night, most would have been asleep, well most anyway, walking alone in those freezing streets was a lone girl, she was wearing a pair of army-printed cargo pants, black boots, a forest green jacket and was also just walking around with bandages wrapped around her chest, she had long brown hair that went down the middle of her back, accentuated by her gray wolf's ears and tail.

This girl's name was Wolfy, but she herself, was a living myth, the three slash wolf. In this city, that rumor went around that a wolf often roamed the streets, with three large scars running down her back, but so few have actually seen her back that she had become a living myth.

With a can of spray paint in her hand, Wolfy began to spray paint a blank wall she deemed worthy enough to be her canvas. Truthfully, she considers art a great stress reliever and often struck in the middle of the night while most of the people were asleep, but her art does annoy her slightly due to the fact that the city just continues to erase every work of art she creates.

As the girl continued to draw, she caught the eye of a certain spiky-haired man, who smirked slightly as his eyes trailed up and down her body.

"Well, what do we have here~?" Glancing behind her, Wolfy's eyes narrowed slightly as she continued to paint. "Come any closer and you'll regret it." She spoke, venom dripping from her words as Envy chuckled slightly and just continued to watch the girl slightly, starting to get closer as his eyes trailed to the once-blank wall, seeing that the painting was of a gray wolf sleeping, curled up with a red bird, a pink fox, a golden cat, a gray mouse, and a black dog all curled up with her, and that the wolf had about three slash marks on its back.

"Interesting pic, your trademark?" The black-clad homunculus asked, looking at the girl's work before further inspecting what she was wearing and was slightly surprised to see that she was wearing clothes that would make most humans freeze in this weather, not that he had to worry about that.

"What's it to you? I don't have to explain anything to you." The wolf-girl replied simply, picking up the cans of spray paint and started to walk away.

"Oooh~ Feisty~!" Envy chuckled a little bit, just looking on at the girl as she continued to walk away, smirking slightly as he saw her tail swaying slightly along with her hips as she continued to walk.

"Looks like I found someone to play with~" He spoke softly to himself, a smirk appearing on his face as he saw the girl escape from his field of vision.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Wolfy was back at her hideout, playing poker with two of her fellow gang members and close friends, Daichi, a boy with fire-red hair and bright orange eyes, he was a hardcore tsundere which often made him a target for Wolfy's teasing, and Akihiko, who was the casanova of the group, he had platinum blonde hair and according to most girls, looked like a prince.

The three were playing poker, and as usual, Daichi was losing. "Why the hell do I keep agreeing to play with you guys?!" The red-haired boy asked, blushing brightly and was already without a shirt on, whenever Daichi were to lose, he had to resort to stripping his clothes off, which Wolfy and Akihiko never really minded and actually rather enjoyed watching.

As Wolfy was looking at her hand of cards, she suddenly found herself starting to think about Envy once again, the man she saw the night before..."Why the hell can't I stop thinking about him?"

"Hey Captain~! You there?" Wolfy snapped out of her thoughts with a slight blush before looking at Akihiko as he waved his hand in front of her face. "It's your turn." Akihiko spoke with a grin as Daichi looked at the girl as well. "Is something wrong Captain? So far you've been spacing out a lot more then normal." The red head spoke as Wolfy chuckled slightly. "Oh just day dreaming about you, in nothing but an apron and a pair of kitty ears~" The wolf girl spoke with a grin as Daichi's face turned as red as his hair. "S-Shut up! Akihiko's making you a pervert!" He blushed, his eyes widening a bit when he saw Wolfy's hand, a royal flush, Akihiko had a pair of kings and all he had was a pair of twos...

"Drop'em Daichi~!" Akihiko spoke with a grin, as Daichi continued to blush and was going to take his pants off when Wolfy got up from her seat, going to the stereo and turning on some music. "Put some passion into it, little fire-head~!" She grinned as Daichi's blush could only get worse. "S-Shut up!" He blushed before starting to take his pants off, much like how a male stripper would, Akihiko just watched with a smirk on his face. "You know, with how good he is, you'd think he'd practice~"

Wolfy wasn't really concentrating much, she continued to think about Envy, which was starting to annoy her. "Damn it! Daichi's over here stripping and I can't stop thinking about that guy! I wish he'd get out of my head!"

Trying to shake her head slightly, Wolfy smirked slightly as he started to watch Daichi before yawning a bit. "You sleepy Captain?" Akihiko asked as he looked at the wolf-girl, who nodded a little bit and wiped her eyes a little.

"Yeah, I got up pretty early this morning, when Kaity comes back from Christmas shopping, let her know I'm taking a nap." The girl yawned as she got up from her seat and started walking to her room.

"Alright~! Looks like I get to unwrap my present!" Akihiko spoke with a grin as Daichi blushed brightly. "G-Get the hell away from me you pervert!"

As Wolfy just continued to listen to the two for a short time, she walked into her room and yawned again, starting to undo the bandages on her back.

Once her back was completely bare, she looked in the mirror, frowning slightly at the three large scars that were going down her back, from the appearances of the three, they seemed to be a little old, but also seemed to have never healed right...

"All those years ago...I guess some wounds never heal..." Her eyes narrowed slightly as she started to think back to when she first got her scars...All those years ago...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wolfy didn't exactly grow up in a friendly place,her parents didn't care at all about her or her younger sister, Kaity. The two girls practically raised themselves from the time they learned how to walk.

Both girls were happily playing in front of their house, playing catch with each other, Wolfy three years old at the time and Kaity only two, but the two girls could already walk and Wolfy was able to speak.

As Wolfy tossed the ball to her younger sister, the younger girl missed catching it as she saw the red ball rolling over to a pair of men, one of them with a cigarette in his mouth and another with a pocket knife in his hands.

Both men glanced down at the ball as it landed near their feet and then at the young wolf girl who walked over, completely innocent to the world around her and smiled up at the men. "May I have my ball back?"

Both men then smirked slightly at the little girl. "Tell me, little one, how old are you?" One of the men asked, tossing his cigarette away and the other flipping open his pocket knife. "I'm three!" Wolfy smiled, holding up three fingers before blinking when one of the men held her down, ripping the shirt she was wearing from her back, exposing her perfect skin to them as the man smirked even more, getting a slightly crazy look in his eyes. "One for each year then!"

And with that, the man began to carve painful cuts into the girl's back, despite her cries, no one came to her help, her younger sister could only watch and start to cry helplessly

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unbeknownst to the girl, Envy was walking by her hideout and she had the window to her bedroom open, the man's eyes glanced into the window and smirked a bit when he saw the three scars that decorated the same wolf girl he had seen last night.

"Well well well, looks like the three-slash wolf isn't a myth after all~" With that thought, Envy just smirked slightly and started to walk away without Wolfy even noticing him.

Looking at the sky, Envy zipped up his coat, it was a part of his disguise, he didn't really care if he got cold, it wasn't like as if he was going to get hypothermia and die if he gets too cold.

As he looked up, Envy saw that it was starting to snow once again, but for some reason, he was starting to get a feeling of recognition whenever he thought about Wolfy.

"Have I seen her somewhere before...? Ah, why am I worrying about one single chimera girl?" Envy just continued to walk, and walking right past him was a girl, with short brown hair, and a set of fluffy pink fox ears and a tail swaying behind her, she was holding a lot of christmas presents in her arms and didn't even notice Envy as she walked into the hideout.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"HELP! IT HURTS!" Wolfy was three years old, one man was holding her down on the cold winter sidewalk, while the other was cutting into her back with a pocket knife in his hand.

The girl couldn't stop her screams and cries, and found herself starting to lose her grip on her consciousness, she then looked up weakly, hearing the voice of someone who had knocked out the men. "I told you guys not to screw me around, I hate having to dirty my hands like this...Hm? Carving up a chimera kid?...cute little thin..." at that point, Wolfy had lost consciousness, even though she was three at the time, she was sure that she was going to die...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey~! I'm home!" Wolfy shot up, panting as she sat up in her bed in a cold sweat, looking to her left, she spotted her younger sister walking into the room, with a smile on her face before sighing a little bit.

"Man, getting in the mall this time of year is a battlefield!" The kitsune chuckled before looking at Wolfy and frowning slightly. "The dream again?"

"Yeah...Don't worry, I'm alright..." Wolfy then got up and quickly threw on some of her warmer clothes. "Hey, where are you going?" Kaity asked as she watched her older sister walking out of the bedroom. "Just gonna go paint, I'll be back later.." Was all Wolfy said as she walked out of the hideout, getting her cans of spray paint and walking out into the winter air.

"Damn it...I wish I could remember who that guy was...He probably saved my life that day..." She spoke softly to herself, looking around the frost-covered city for a blank wall for her to paint on.

Once she found a blank wall, she sighed slightly and started to paint again, trying to get her mind off of the horrible dream she was having a few minutes ago.

"Come back little wolf?" Envy's voice rang through the winter air, looking behind her slightly, Wolfy's eyes widened slightly, remembering the tone of voice from her dream.

"N-No way..."

"Hey...I have something to ask you, about fifteen years ago, do you remember killing two men who were cutting scars into a little girl's back?" Wolfy asked, trying to keep her tone even, despite the fact that her heart was starting to pound slightly.

"Eh? Hm...Now that I think about it, I do- No way, you were that little crying brat?" Envy asked, finally putting the pieces together, and chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, I think that was me...You saved my life that day so...thank you, I guess..." Wolfy started to blush slightly, before, when she encountered him, she had never gotten a good look at Envy, but now that she had...He was more attractive then she thought he was...

"Oh yeah, I guess I did~ So I guess you owe me one then." Envy smirked slightly as he started walking over to the wolf girl, who continued to blush and looked away a bit.

"So tell me what you want so I can go home! It's freezing out-" The girl's eyes widened to the size of saucers when she felt Envy suddenly kiss her, the man snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her closer, and within her momentary lapse of judgment, she started to kiss him back shyly, this being her first kiss and not being used to it.

After a few moments had passed, snow began to fall onto the couple, Envy gently breaking the kiss and licking his lips slightly. "I think I got what I wanted~"

Wolfy just continued to blush and pulled away from the guy, grabbing her spray paint and started walking away.  
"Hey~ I'll see you later then, Wolfy~" Envy spoke with a chuckle as Wolfy started blushing a shade darker and kept walking. "The next time you do that, I'm biting your lips off!" She spoke with a bright blush and a growl, her ears perked up as Envy started chuckling even more.

"I like'em feisty~!"


End file.
